The field of art to which the invention relates includes load back rests for industrial vehicles.
It is standard practice to equip industrial lift trucks with load back rests to minimize the possibility of a load carried on the fork being dislodged in a rearward direction at a high mast elevation and falling backwards over the mast. Heretofore the guard bars or grille construction of such back rests have usually been of a welded design, i.e., vertical grille bars welded at both ends to vertically spaced parallel bars of the load back rest construction.